


Draw me like one of your French girls (I would if you sat still!)

by koreabooeauty



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Fluff, Jeno and jaemin are briefly mentioned, M/M, just them being cute, mark draws hyuck, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Donghyuck has the patience of a hyper puppy, which is not ideal in situations like thisOrMark draws Donghyuck but nothing could come close to seeing his ethereal beauty in real life





	Draw me like one of your French girls (I would if you sat still!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short! I just wanted to write markhyuck before bed!  
> Please enjoy it!

"How long do I have to stay like this?" Donghyuck whined, even though he had agreed to bring Mark's model. 

Letting out a sigh, the elder looked up from his sketch. If the younger would stop complaining, they would have been done by now! 

"I'm almost done, okay hyuck?" Mark told the younger, hoping that would satisfy the younger boy. 

"You said that before! Mark, I'm bored. Why couldn't you draw me playing video games?" Donghyuck questioned the elder, with his eyes twinkling in a manner that reassured mark that he was joking. 

"Could you sit still while playing games?" 

"Yeah! Of courses I cou-"

"No, you wouldn't. You'd be all over the place or you'd guilt me into playing also." 

Mark had been friends with Donghyuck long enough to know that the younger could guilt trip almost anybody. And the people he couldn't, he'd blackmail them. Donghyuck was a scary kid. 

"Fine, hurry up." 

Going back to his sketch, he continued drawing his features. He pretty much was finished, just needed to color, line, and hand it in. 

Then good riddance to this project, mark could go the rest of his life without drawing another bowl of fruit. 

Closing his sketchbook, he stood up. Letting out a sigh and stretching, raising his hands to the ceiling as if he was trying to touch it. Hearing his bones crack, he shook his hands to avoid getting a cramp in them. 

"Let me see me!" Donghyuck said, hopping down from the desk he had been perched at. 

"Nope, c'mon you wanted to leave, right?" Mark teased the younger. 

"Show me! After I sat still for so long shouldn't you at least do that?" Donghyuck complained. 

"Hmmm. Nope." Mark shook his head, like he had really reconsidered it. 

Stuffing his sketchbook in his backpack and then slinging it around his shoulder. Walking to the door, he waited for the groaning Donghyuck. 

"Meanie, I'm never going to let you draw me again." 

"Hyuck, I could draw you with my eyes closed. Maybe I should draw jeon instead." Mark said leaving the art room, closing the door behind them. 

"Ew, the only way you could draw him is if you invited jaemin. And then they wouldn't sit still. I'm your only choice bud." Donghyuck told him, sticking out his tongue the older. 

"Yeah I'll stick with you, I guess." 

"Lucky you." 

Grabbing Donghyuck's hand in his own, and swinging it. Knowing that that would make the younger flustered. 

("No drawing could compare to my beauty though." 

"Shut up hyuck!") 

(He was right though)


End file.
